


Late Night Skiing With Mirkachu

by Mirkachu



Category: None actually, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crazy, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkachu/pseuds/Mirkachu
Summary: When Mirkachu decides to go late night skiing. At the štart it was great but over time she went really crazy.





	Late Night Skiing With Mirkachu

**Author's Note:**

> I cant spell

*cough* *cough*  
   
Welcome toooo:

~Late Night Skiing Thoughts With Miriam Ch****** aka Mirkachu is a bowser lesbian~

Well i thought yesterdays wind was bad.  
-  
Why do people tell me i laugh so loud? These Girls next to me are 100x louder.  
-  
Is it called sand beca- wait no that one is overused  
-  
My asexual friends always say that asexuals love cats..  
The whole other people of the LGBTQ+ community: Hold my beer-  
-  
This girl just screamed: I love you so múch, you are my lady OO oOoOoo  
Ive never thought i would need homosexual representation while skiing so múch in my Life.  
-  
That reminds mé of the: "im a giraffe" meme actually  
-  
Cristine (simplynaillogical on ytb) acts like a funky lesb a lot: she has two cats, likes tea, holo literally sounds like homo and she even has that personality and stuff. Well guess what: she's straight and has a boyfriend! Heteronormatives called, their wig god snatched so fucking hard it flew over to another planét and they want it back.  
-  
Hmm do you think i could get hypothermia if i just také off my glove for a second and fix my helmet?  
-  
Bad idea bad idea reverse my hand is going to fall off  
-  
Im so tired  
-  
Why couldnt the nature give us back some fluffy fur yeah that could be in use  
-  
The wind is so strong i could just straighten up my body and i would stop  
-  
Hmm that means that no one is 'straight' here  
-  
That wasnt funny  
-  
Woah this would be a good backround!  
-  
H h h h-h h h h-h  
NA NA NA NA NA-NA NANA  
-  
Why do i feel like im really hot now?  
Waitishypothermiacomingforme  
-  
Would shaladin ships be good if shiro was younger?  
-  
Why did the Voltron staff get rid of Kacxa because of our reactions but they didnt get rid of killing Adam because of our reactions?  
-  
-  
They said that they had the whole storyline planned out beforehand but they made Shiro gay in the last second and then killed off Adam because they didnt have planned Shiro having a partner but then they made him marry Curtis.  
-  
What if Curtis is secretly Adam dressed as another guy to check if Shiro would ever cheat on him?  
-  
Why am i thinking about Voltron now?  
-  
Arent beds weird? Like before we thought they would protect us from bacteria but now there are bed bugs.  
-  
Why are feminists starting to not be feminists anymore because they preffer women more than Men and want more and more rights for women?  
-  
Why is being naked even bad? Like before we didnt even have clothes.  
-  
Some people think Jesus is watching over everyone and them, does that mean jesus has more than 1billion eyes?  
-  
They also say Jesus is above us, does that mean that we could meet him with the technology we have now?  
-  
Is my green same to other peoples green?  
-  
Why is the space without anything a dark Black when theres nothing actually there?  
-  
What even IS the color of nothing?  
-  
What if the moon landing actually faked and were actually in the middle of the orbit  and everything we know about space isnt true?  
-  
What if theres a Black hole coming for us but we just dont see it.  
-  
And also, what if theres something worse than a Black hole that we could discover. Maybe an invisible Black hole?  
-  
Is the earth flat?  
-  
Why is there no pubic hair around penis holes but there is some around vagínas because they protect them from bacteria?  
-  
Why is there even pubic hair around penises?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for wasting your time


End file.
